


Pet

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all he is yours—collared, shackled to your bed posts, naked and shivering with need you have instilled.  He is all hot and bothered, and it’s your fault.</p><p>But he is the one who will pay for it—in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

"Kankri—"  His voice hitches on the last syllable, and it’s so precious the way he mewls just for you.  His toes slowly curl in delight, feet planted against your back.  He is spread out like a banquet, rolls of bare grey skin luscious and appetizing   Your mouth would be watering except it’s quite busy gorging already, tastebuds surfeit with the taste of candy red juices.  Your lips nuzzle his nook, nip at the tender folds and kiss inward until you’re mouthing the twitchy, tantalizing entry.  You dip your tongue in for a sample of your dancestor, and he instantly convulses all over.

So sensitive.

You flit the tip of your tongue against his tight walls just to feel them contract.

You take another swipe and he immediately reacts.

Smiling against his savory little nook, your tongue retracts to tease the entry with thorough swirls of that agile organ.

Once you’ve slicked him up nicely, your tongue dips inside again and again, coaxed by Karkat’s short bursts of gasps and moans.

You gradually work him open with slippery wet penetration, but it’s not nearly enough for your sweet, sour little dancestor who whines and digs his feet into you.

"Ohh such an impatient pet."  You sit back on your haunches and stroke your hands down Karkat’s inner thighs, both as a comfort and a silent command that they remain parted.

Karkat flinches as he watches you lick bright red streaks of his genetic material so leisurely; you are savoring this, savoring him, right down to the last drop.  After all he is yours—collared, shackled to your bed posts, naked and shivering with need you have instilled.  He is all hot and bothered, and it’s your fault.

But he is the one who will pay for it—in spades.

His bulge protrudes thick and swollen and oozing from the tip, looking cocked to shoot at the slightest stimulant.  You tsk your tongue and shake your head in reproach.

"Now, Karkat, we can’t have you coming too soon.  That would be unfair to me."

Karkat’s face falls, expression reflecting that of a kicked puppy.  His lip juts out and his eyes water and you can tell he wants nothing more than to be brought to orgasm.

The piteous guise is gone within seconds though at the sight of the tool you have fished out of your trusty bag of tricks.

"Hell NO.  You are NOT putting anything near my bulge!!"

"On the contrary, Karkat—I  _am_ and I  _will.”_

You hum pleasantly as he bellows in rage while you slide the little ring down to the base of his length, almost entirely blocking blood flow.

He arches his back and howls like a lamenting beast; you can’t help but laugh.  You move over him as he writhes in the throes of an epic tempter tantrum, your shadow claiming his form.

"You know the rules, Karkat.  Your reward is your release."

He abruptly quits fussing when your own bulge slithers into close proximity with his mouth.  You hover over him, one hand set on the headboard (of the bed you only attained for playtime with your pet), the other caressing Karkat’s cheek.  When he doesn’t automatically acquiesce, you hook a thumb inside of his mouth and pry his jaw open.

He knows better than to bite you, but he doesn’t hesitate to push his luck by grazing his fangs over your flesh.  You press down on his tongue, hard enough to make him startle and replace your finger with your bulge, filling his mouth so quickly he nearly gags.

He struggles a moment to regain his grace, but it’s that lovely moment you relish: the way his cheeks flare in scandalized indignation, his blown pupils crack like glass and his throat constricts as if he were afraid of being strangled.  You sigh in raw pleasure as he finally allows you to slide down his throat, submitting to your need and lavishing you in attention.  His tongue circles your shaft and his lips smear over your rigid flesh.  He is slovenly, starving for sensation, and he is all but nursing on you, sucking hard at you with a fierce pressure that makes you hiss.

Your teeth clack together, nose scrunching, face crumbling, and he sees this and the little brat takes great joy in ravaging your discipline.

But you keep a tight rein on your devious pet, pumping your hips against his face, wiggly bulge plunging in and out of those little wet doors.

"Ohhhh… such a good pet.  Yes, keep licking me…. just like that.  Good boy.  You are going to get such a nice juicy reward."

Karkat’s cheeks color beautifully under the lewd innuendo, and you grasp one of his nubby horns, pulling him flush to you and jamming your bulge, firm and pulsing, down his throat.

At the very last moment, when you’re about to paint his throat, you flick a dial on a hand-held toy you have been holding.  A vibration activates on the rubber ring, sending powerful surges throughout Karkat’s groin.  He shouts, but it’s muffled by your meat, and his surprise is all you need to come.  With a shrill cry, you withdraw in one clean motion and spray his face with red rivulets.

His mouth, cheeks, gaped lips and neck receive your climax, but when he catches some of it on his tongue you are  _so gone._

"Kankri—"  He stops and amends.  "Master—please,  _please_ let me come.”

"What kind of owner would I bet if I didn’t give rewards when rewards are due?"

You remove the ring and marvel at how he  _gushes._


End file.
